mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Big Boy e Runt
Big Boy e Runt são dois gremlins que primeiro aparecem em My Little Pony Micro-Series edição #2 como antagonistas e brevemente mais tarde em outros IDW comics. Eles são referidos como gremlins em sua edição de estreia e como cloud gremlins no resumo da publicidade, mas seus nomes individuais foram mencionados pelo escritor do problema Ryan K. Lindsay. Desenvolvimento Ryan K. Lindsay, o autor de My Little Pony Micro-Series edição #2, declarou "Eu tentei trazer um nível pomposo do mal aos meus gremlins e estou muito satisfeito com a forma como eles saíram. Meu artista sobre a questão, Tony Fleecs, tem feito um trabalho incrível trazendo essas criaturas à vida terrível", e tem igualmente expressado" Os gremlins foram especialmente pomposo - Eu queria escrever-los como velhos vilões de Stan Lee, quase caricaturas do mal. Suas linhas são terrivelmente exageradas e foi intencional - isso não significa que você tem que gostar, eu só queria que você soubesse meu processo sobre eles. Além disso, seus nomes são Big Boy e Runt -você pode adivinhar qual é qual ...;) -que seria o meu sonho de ter estes personagens no desenho, embora eu não estou prendendo a respiração, e eu sei exatamente o que soam como, eu também acho que o projeto de Tony para eles é absolutamente o melhor." Em 01 de abril de 2014 um comentário na DeviantArt, do artista Tony Fleecs identifica Big Boy (o gremlin maior) e Runt (o menor) pelo nome e tamanho. Archived locally. Representação nos quadrinhos thumb Big Boy e Runt são introduzidos em My Little Pony Micro-Series edição #2. Eles aparecem inicialmente como uma tempestade monstruosa, mas, eventualmente, revelar as suas verdadeiras formas para Rainbow Dash. Quando geram uma nuvem mágica sobre Ponyville, entristece a todos que vivem lá, a alimentação do Big Boy e Runt torna-os mais fortes. Rainbow Dash tenta se livrar da nuvem, mas os cloud gremlins frustram cada tentativa. Ela finalmente os derrota e traz a luz do sol de volta para Ponyville por fazer um arco-íris supersônico. Na página 13 de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição #6, Big Boy e Runt aparecem no pesadelo de Rainbow Dash, sendo a causa de uma inundação. Na página 5 de My Little Pony Micro-Series edição #4, um dos objetos na Câmara de Tricô de Fluttershy é um pedaço de malha semelhante a Runt. Homólogos humanos de Big Boy e Runt aparecem em IDW do My Little Pony Anual 2013. Aqui, seus tamanhos são trocados. Em My Little Pony: Friends Forever edição nº 2, Runt aparece na página 10, e ambos Big Boy e Runt aparecem na página 11. Em Friends Forever edição nº 7, Pinkie Pie e Princesa Luna vestem-se em um grande traje de Big Boy para assustar um dos Guardas Reais. Em Friends Forever edição nº 9, Big Boy e Runt aparecem na página 5 como atendentes de AppleCon 45, e um boneco de pelúcia de Big Boy aparece no flashback de Flim na página 12. Os homólogos humanos de Big Boy e Runt aparecem novamente na página 34 do My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special. Visões de pesadelo de Big Boy e Runt aparecem em My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic edição #4 página 18. Em Friendship is Magic edição #30, Big Boy e Runt aparecem na capa do Hot Topic. Versões diferentes Galeria Comic micro 2 page 6.png|Big Boy e Runt atormentando Rainbow Dash em Micro-Series edição #2 página 6 Comic micro 4 page 5.png|Um pedaço de malha semelhante a Runt em Micro-Series edição #4 página 5 Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Comic issue 30 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg Cloud gremlins concept art.jpg|Concept arts Referências en:Big Boy and Runt Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Personagens não pôneis Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos